Invierno
by fanneth
Summary: Oneshot. Una historia para la temporada navideña 2007, al estilo S&S, ¡Feliz Navidad tengan todos!


**Invierno**

Invierno. Era una noche oscura y fría, en la que miles de copos de nieve caían sin que nadie los detuviera. Eran miles y miles de copos que descendían lentamente, y que se posaban con suavidad en el suelo, creando sobre éste una alfombra blanca y tersa.

Los ojos de Sakura presenciaban este apacible espectáculo a través de la ventana de la cabaña. Hacía muchas horas que llevaba allí, contemplando el camino, en espera que una silueta que ella conocía muy bien se acercara por el mismo y abriera la cerca hasta dirigirse a la puerta.

Sin embargo, nada ha pasado más que la caída de la nieve, y aquella silueta que sus ojos verdes esperaban ver, no se había presentado. ¿Sería que la nieve forzó a que su llegada se retrasara? Lo admitió: estaba preocupada.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada, y caminó por la estancia. De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada al retrato que yacía sobre la chimenea, al lado de una pequeña estatuilla que mostraba un par de tórtolas dándose un tierno besito.

Aquel era el regalo que le dio Syaoran el pasado día de San Valentín. Sakura recordaba que se las había entregado envueltas en papel celofán, junto con un flamante ramo de rosas rojas. ¡Qué romántico había sido ese día!

Ella, sin embargo, puso todo su esfuerzo para prepararle una deliciosa cena, lo cual había sido tremendamente difícil. Sobre todo preparar el postre. Fue un pastel de chocolate, grande, según se acordaba. Y la sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro de Syaoran había sido la más tierna que había visto jamás.

Aún estaba en su mente el olor de la primavera que durante esos días se estaba avecinando. Cómo las primeras flores comenzaban a dar sus primeros destellos de aparición y los árboles se preparaban para reverdecer una vez más.

Recordó que cuando la primavera estaba en toda su plenitud, ella y Syaoran habían ido a pasear al río y, mientras jugaban en él, sorpresivamente hallaron, atorada entre las piedras, una perla hermosísima. Tras cerciorarse que nadie llegaba a reclamarla, decidieron conservarla. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, ésta desapareció.

Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran si había visto dicha perla, pero el muchacho negaba haberse encontrado con ella, alegando que Sakura se había encargado de guardarla. Sakura no puso objeción, convenciéndose de que probablemente la perla había caído al suelo por accidente, y ella, durante la limpieza de la cabaña, la había desechado.

Para sorpresa de la muchacha, su amado regresó un día portando la perla en un pequeño anillo de plata, que era de la misma medida que el dedo anular de Sakura. Syaoran pidió perdón por haberle mentido, pero expresó que lo había hecho porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Sakura recordó haber saltado a los brazos del joven y haberse reído como una chiquilla.

No había pasado una mejor primavera que la que vivió ese año. Y después de ésta, llegó el verano.

Sakura y Syaoran habían decidido hacer un viaje a la playa, pero éste se estropeó porque no poseían el suficiente dinero, además que el trabajo de Syaoran le exigió que hiciera un viaje en el que Sakura no podía participar.

Sakura estuvo muy triste ante la perspectiva de ese verano arruinado, sin embargo, ella no lo hizo notar. Todos los días trataba de animar a Syaoran y lo convencía de que aquel viaje no estaría mal y que todo saldría bien. Syaoran, al ver la sonrisa y los ánimos de ella, decidió que no debía estar triste y hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Ella se sintió complacida.

Recordó que el día en que Syaoran tenía que partir, éste llegó con un enorme cesto en los brazos. Sakura frunció el ceño al verlo y le preguntó qué era lo que llevaba allí, ya que llevaba suficientes maletas para su equipaje y llevar un cesto más sería pesado.

Sin embargo, Syaoran le dijo que aquel cesto no era para su viaje, que era para ella, y al abrir la tapa, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que de aquel canasto salía la cabeza de un pequeño pato. Un dulce patito color chocolate.

Sakura gritó de emoción y lo abrazó al instante, irradiándole al animal todo su cariño. Syaoran sonrió mientras veía a su amada tan emocionada y le dijo que durante su viaje no se preocupara más que de cuidar a su nueva mascota. Sakura asintió, diciéndole que confiaba firmemente en Syaoran, y que sabía que regresaría con bien para pasar aquellos últimos días de verano juntos y esperar el otoño que ya se estaba acercando.

Syaoran le dio un tierno abrazo a Sakura, incluyendo al pato también, y después de esto, el muchacho se despidió y para comenzar su viaje.

Durante su ausencia, Sakura vio cómo el patito que le había obsequiado Syaoran crecía y crecía, y el día que el muchacho regresó, el pato ya casi era adulto.

Jugaban con él horas y horas durante los días de otoño, entre las hojas que los árboles dejaban caer de sus ramas. Sakura recordaba haber estado muy feliz que casi había querido detener el tiempo, pero sabía que se acercaba una de las estaciones más hermosas, y a la vez la más difícil de todas: el invierno.

Y allí estaba ella, dando vueltas en la estancia, esperando que Syaoran regresara después de un día de trabajo en el pueblo. Sakura se preguntaba qué clase de tirano lo requería para trabajar el mismo día de nochebuena. Syaoran había tranquilizado su molestia diciéndole que sólo sería medio día, y que la tarde la pasaría con ella, en espera de aquella noche tan especial. Sin embargo, en toda la tarde Syaoran nunca se presentó y ella decidió esperarlo sentada en el sofá, mirando por la ventana.

Ya había terminado de cocinar la cena y todo estaba listo, cada guisado reposando en sus respectivas ollas, pero ella seguía esperando. Esperando que apareciera la silueta de su amado por algún lugar del camino, y ella, al divisarlo, inmediatamente dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Otra vez echó un vistazo a la ventana y no podía divisar nada entre aquella cortina de nieve que seguía cayendo de aquel cielo oscuro. Por lo cual, siguió dando vueltas en la estancia, cuando de pronto un estruendo en la puerta la hizo resbalar. ¡Zaz! Una pantufla salió volando y Sakura cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Sobándose la rabadilla, miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la puerta. ¿Quién habrá causado aquel estruendo? ¿Sería Syaoran? No, no podía ser él, Syaoran tenía las llaves de la casa. Entonces, ¿quién sería?

A Sakura le empezaron a temblar las piernas intensamente. No sabía qué hacer. Si abría la puerta... ¿y si no era Syaoran? De repente, unos rasguños comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué era lo que había afuera?

Sakura corrió rápidamente a la chimenea y tomó un leño que aún no había echado al fuego. Sus manos estaban sudando y era difícil mantener el leño erguido, sin embargo, afortunadamente era grueso y largo, lo suficiente para infligir mucho dolor a quien fuera golpeado por él.

Los golpes y rasguños seguían escuchándose en la puerta, y Sakura ya estaba imaginando un oso hambriento, o peor aún, un fantasma o algún alma en pena que había venido para llevársela, cuando escuchó del otro lado una débil vocecilla.

Sakura acercó cautelosamente su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, y todavía aferraba el leño con sus manos temblorosas, cuando fue empujada por la puerta que se abrió estruendosamente.

Sakura gritó y Syaoran también lo hizo, y un conjunto de graznidos y de revoloteos acompañó sus chillidos. Todo fue un caos por unos cuantos minutos.

En el momento en que todo se había tranquilizado, que Sakura ya no padecía más taquicardia y se le empezaba a normalizar la respiración, Syaoran comenzó a explicar el motivo de su tardanza.

El odioso de su jefe le había exigido quedarse más tiempo porque quería tener todo terminado para los siguientes días. Syaoran no había puesto pretextos, porque sabía que los próximos cinco días no tendría que asistir al trabajo. Por ello, se esforzó por terminar todo y, cuando lo logró, ya había oscurecido. En el momento en que se encaminaba de regreso a la cabaña para pasar la cena de nochebuena con Sakura, comenzó a nevar, atascando todo el camino con nieve y dificultando el regreso.

Sakura le comentó que eso mismo imaginó que había pasado, y por lo tanto, se había preocupado mucho por él.

Syaoran agradeció su preocupación y siguió contándole cómo por fin logró divisar la cabaña. Había desmontado el caballo, cuando de pronto vio a su pato mascota luchando por salir de un bulto de nieve espesa. Supuso que se había escapado del establo y decidió ayudarlo para meterlo a la casa y aliviarle el frío que había pasado atorado en aquél montón de nieve.

Sin embargo, por una razón inexplicable, el pato se puso muy inquieto, y no dejaba que Syaoran introdujera las llaves en la puerta. Por tanto movimiento y revoloteo hizo que el muchacho se golpeara la cabeza contra la madera. El pato seguía revoloteando como histérico y no dejaba a Syaoran pensar coherentemente, porque después de aquel golpe, era más dificultoso.

Cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta, se topó con una Sakura miedosa sosteniendo un gran leño con sus delicadas manos. Syaoran admitió jamás haberse imaginado una escena como ésa.

Tras escuchar esta divertida y atolondrada historia, Sakura y Syaoran rieron mucho. Luego de jugar un poco con el pato, que ya se había acomodado confortablemente en uno de los rincones de la estancia, casi al lado de la chimenea, se dispusieron a cenar.

Syaoran se deleitó con la deliciosa cena que le había preparado su amada Sakura y ella estaba muy feliz de verlo satisfecho. Mientras Syaoran engullía la comida después de todo ese día lleno de trabajo y emociones, Sakura lo miraba tiernamente.

Ella estaba pensando que definitivamente ese año había sido el mejor y todo gracias a que lo había pasado con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, su querido y tierno amor...

—¡¡SAKURA!!

Me sobresalté. Mi hermano acababa de abrir estruendosamente la puerta, gritando como una hiena en celo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Onii-sama?

Mi hermano, que se llamaba Touya, se me quedó mirando con ojos socarrones.

— ¿Otra vez estás con la basura _ésa_ que te regaló aquel mocoso?

Sentí que se incendiaba mi interior. No podía permitir que le dijera _esa basura_ a la bonita esfera de cristal que me había dado Syaoran.

Una esfera que dentro de ella albergaba una cabañita que poseía una simpática cerca alrededor y un pequeño establo en la parte de atrás, donde había un pequeño pato en la puerta que parecía mirar su alrededor y la forma como caían un montón de diminutos copos de algodón, simulando ser nieve. Todos se agrupaban en la base de la esfera, dándole la apariencia de un invierno pleno.

Un invierno que podría decirse que nunca se presentaría en el Reino de Clow, donde nosotros vivíamos, con su clima tan desértico y caluroso. Sin embargo, Syaoran me había traído esa esfera de un viaje en el que había visitado un país lejano. Un viaje que habían hecho con mucho esfuerzo su padre y él. Por lo tanto, no iba a permitir que mi tonto hermano lo insultara.

— ¡Ésta no es ninguna basura! Por si no te habías dado cuenta, es un regalo que Syaoran se esforzó mucho por hacerme y tú ni nadie lo va a menospreciar! —Y saqué la lengua para expresar más mi molestia.

Touya me miró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a entornar los ojos con malicia.

—Vamos, Sakura, ya deja eso y prepárate, porque casi es hora de la cena de navidad. Papá y los invitados ya están esperando. —Rió—. Sólo espero que no se te ocurra alimentarte con todos ellos también, monstruo, porque sino dejarás despoblado a todo el reino de Clow.

—¡¡¡TE MATARÉ, ONII-SAMAAA!!!

Mi hermano lanzó una carcajada antes de salir huyendo, yo, sin embargo, no lo seguí, sino que volví a mirar el regalo de Syaoran.

—Creo que debo darle un buen final a mi cuento —Sonreí—. _Ella estaba pensando que definitivamente ese año había sido el mejor y todo gracias a que lo había pasado con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, su querido y tierno amor: Syaoran. Y el recuerdo de aquel invierno, que le había otorgado aquella mágica navidad, lo guardaría en su corazón para toda su vida._

Y aquí se acaba la historia, y yo me voy a cenar.

FIN.


End file.
